UnLovable?
by Slate and Lightning hedghehog
Summary: No summary.
1. Chapter 1

(Okay I got nothing else this has been stuck for a while and I thought it was cheesy well *sigh* What have I brought my self into)

Angel Paridise. A girl that is abused by every one. Her mother father brother sister and her teachers. Oh dont forget the school kids. Am I that unlovable. Is what she thinks. She is a light blue hedgehog short quills like the popular girl Amy Rose. 4 bangs in the front."Hi Jessica and Blade" She says as they throw balled up paper at her. She sighs and opens her locker and in it is spray painted. SKANK SKANK SKANK. She shuts her locker and runs to the office to talk to the princeable. There is a nicely dressed gray hedgehog in a white button up dress shirt. Some kackys and his quills are faced down in a nice three by three order. He's not the princeable but he is new. "Hiya I'm Slate My friends call me silver. but that was my friends name." he says patting the seat telling her to sit next to him."So why you here"He asks her. "Bully" She says "s" She says a few seconds later. "Bullying is not cool there is nothing to gain"He says "here come with me to the princeable ill back ya up." He says getting up and putting his hand out.

Seven Minutes Later

Slate and Angel were walking down the hallway. " Hey guys its cry baby...w-wait whos that with her?" He says puzzled. Slate walks up to him."leave her alone NOW!" He yells."Whoa okay new kid"He says backing away. Slate opens his new locker. "Hey were locker partners" He says smiling. " Oh Cool" I say as we put our back packs in at the same time." well hey there new hottie"Amy says grabing Slate's hand."hi I m sorry I dont like bullys" he says pushing Amy off."Oh yea would a bully do this." She says. Then she plants a kiss on him"ACK GET OFF ME!" He yells. She is suprised that he rejected her."YOU BITCH no one says no to me. AMY ROSE THE HOTTEST GIRL IN THIS WORLD" She says grabing his arms and pushing him on to his locker.

Slates P.O.V

Oh Jeez. One of these girls. I think in my head as I barley hearing her."Okay what is up with you how can you reject me? Im to hot for you."She asks."No your a jerk now good bye."I say politlty and jumping out of her grip."now 1st period awaits what you got?"I Ask. She respones by saying math next and i do to. Man She is real cool."Class we have a new student. His name is Slate. Slate you can sit next to. Angel." She says as I walk over to her and pull out a notebook filled with drawings. I turn to a picture with a broken heart and then I throw the notebook in the trash." What was that?" She asks. "Nothing" I say quickly.

After school Angels P.O.V

Im sitting at the bus stop and a Grey convertable colbalt drives by with 2 guys in it and one happens to be Slate."Hey Angel hop in I wanna show you somthing...hold on. SCOURAGE STOP EATING MY SKITTLES. Come on in." He says pushing the Green hedgehog in the back againts the blue one and he pats the seat."uhhh OKAY" I say he opens the door and I sit down on the white lether seats with him and scourage beatboxing on the raido. " You guys beat box!" I ask. He and scouage nod I turn off the raido and tell him to beatbox."Okay scouage start the loop pedals"He says to scourage. Then the beat starts making the car vibrate. I start taking a video on my phone and he beat boxs the theme to my favorite game ever. Tetris.

BOM BOM BUH BOM BHU BUM BUM BUM BUM DUN BUH BUHBGUM. CHK CHK BUH BUM.

" Well what ya think?" He asks starting the car's engine. "W-Wow" I say blow by how good he is."Will you go to the prom!" I yell "AND BEAT BOX!" I say a few seconds later. no respone. " SURE I ill beat box the song i just did and I know you liked it." He says and we drive off.

A few days later (Beat boxing was what he wanted to show her. She got a ride. I think she has the hots for him...wait im writing this story)

Im dressed in a white and blue dress. "MOM I NEED A RIDE TO THE PROM!" I yell from the steps. "NO WALK" She yells at me but I see a car in the driveway. ITS SLATE'S "NEVER MIND BYE MOM" I yell "WHATEVER" She yells back."Hi Slate are you ready for the show?" I ask "Yep loop pedals bass speakers and my voice . by the way Im gonna be doing tetris." He says as we dirve off

At The Prom.

"Okay My name is Slate the Hedgehog and I am going to beat box with my buddy scourage on the loop pedals. 32321."

du du dum duh duh DUH DUH DUM DA DUM BLO B CHK CHK SPPP.

He starts singing the Singing and I like his singing better.

"we make music, some people call it hip hop, trance, dance, rock & pop and do mather the top!. we call it music!"

He sings as his beat boxing is looping due to scourage on the loops and the song loops over and over again.

"wanna dance" He says to me as he runs to the dance floor. Damn hes good oh my god the moonwalk.

2 hours later

Me and Slate are sitting in a grassy area and then he says those 4 words."I kinda like you." he says turning his head. I use my hands to turn his head facing mine. I softly kiss him. My lip stick staining his lips." me to Slate" I say he grabs my hand and crashes his lips into mine. "Well this happend" Says Amy Kicking me. "Ow" I say rubing my head. "LEAVE HER THE HELL ALONE YOU ALWAYS THINK ITS FUN TO HURT OTHERS ITS NOT ITS CRULE AND WRONG SO SHUT THE HELLUP" He yells and she runs away crying. He falls next to meand I start to make out with him. He rubs my back and I rub his upper leg. We break the kisses and look in eachothers eyes. "come on meet my parents" Isay and I regret it but before I knew it I was at my house. We walk in him holding my hand. "ANGEL GO TO BED NOW YOUVE BEEN GONE FOR TO LO..." She stops by Slate saying. "HIYA."He says smiling. "Angel who's he?" She asks. "Mom this is Slate He brought me to the prom." I answer hugging him. "Oh well. Go to your room with him and dont come down." She says. " OKAY" I yell skipping up the stairs with slate jogging behind me yelling. "Wait up." I giggle and kiss him when he enters my room. He winks at me and we watch rockey 3 on my tv. Slate nibbles on my ear. Damn. we just got together and he is treating me like he ...loves me. mabye he does

(CHAPTER ONE...so...god...damn...CHEESY AHHHHHH IT BURNS. Im kidding I dont know then again I do this shit all the time...sorry in a bad mood today...uhhh...okay dont know what else to say so...PINEAPPLE... god Im weird...)


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning

I wake up next to a snoring hedgehog. I throw a pillow at him and he wakes up yelling. "PINEAPPLES...huh who were why?" He says looking around."oh Hey whats up?" He says streching. "Amy Did something while we were asleep." I say. He walks and on his car its wrote. Im with a skank. "WHAT THE FUCK!" He yells he pulls up his shirt and pulls out a gun. " Ill be right back. Dont worry im not gonna shoot em im gonna shoot the paint can." He says running down the rode. He picks up a can throws it up in the air and shoots it. He walks back upstairs and put the gun back in his holdster."ima go cya at school tomarrow." He says jumping out the window and riding off in his car.

Slate's P.O.V

Im chillin in my ride and I get a text. I decide to call him cause i dont text and drive. "Yo cousin how it going." The voice says."oh not much dude I met A gril hey come n by there is a chick i think youll like." I say while staring out my window. "Okay be there tomarrow speedster out." He says then CLICK!

next day

"YO COUS" A voice says I turn arund and I high five the blue figure. "Sonic its great to see ya. man detriot got to ya you look like a rapper." I say grabing his bags and throwing them on the couch. "So weres the girl you think ill like," He asks. "her name is Amy." "W-W-WAIT AMY I KNOW HER! She kinda liked me in kindergarden but when I left she became a bitch." He says look at the ceiling. Then Angel Walked in. "Angel." I yell grabing her hips. "This is my cousin sonic sonic this is Angel." I say kissing her. "nice to meet you." She says sticking out her hand. "Im not touching that." He says jokingly. I kick his shin. "OHHHHHH Okay nice to meet you too. OW."He says and Angel laughs."Any way Sonic Go to the store shell be there cya dude." I say kicking him out the door and locking it. I start singing Angels Song is what she calls it."Girl your my angel, Your my darling Angel." I sing while I rub noses with her."Slate do you think Amy will Like sonic." She asks. "YEP But Right now I want something." I say rubing her hand with my thumb."Oh Slate." I rub her shoulders and bite her neck a bit."OW What was that for?" She asks. "Taking a bite outa crime, because its illeagl to be that god looking."I say ."WOOOT WOOOT CHEESY ALERT!" She yells. " Oh you want cheesy. Give me somthing and then Ill do it." I say stroking her hair. "Okay" She says. Then she slowly brings her face closer to mine. She lip locks me and I go limp. "Oh Slateys Enyoing this." She says to me tapping my nose. "Y-Yea" "Weres my cheesy comment."She says "Im a mathbook your a student. You solve all my problems." I say "Oh Slatey." She says "Pet name huh?" I say "Yea you have one for me?" she asks. "Chibichu. It means I love you in japanese (Im not sure I just asked my friend for some help :/) "I love it Slatey." She says as she cuddles up to me lovingly. "Chibichu? I got to go to gun pratice...Hey come along Ill show you my friends come on chibichu." I yell picking her up and running out the door.

Mobis gun club.

"HEY SLATE" Everyone says raising there drinks. "Ay guys"I say Grabing a bottle of soda. "Dude what gun did you bri-" They cut off by staring at Angel. "WHOA WHOA NOT A CHANCE!" I yell punching a red hedgehog in the face. "Blade its not happing."I say grabing Angel and going in the back. I place the gun in her hand and put in front of Bang Bang 3 shots. "Nice job Chibichu" I say reloading the gun Angel and I walk back in to the gun club. "HEY GUYS WERES THAT AK YOU OWN ME!" "DONT GOT IT YET." They yell back "Fine" I remove my gloves and throw them at Flare. "AHH WHAT THE HELL AHHH ITS GOT GIRL GERMS ON IT" He yells "Imature" I say. Angel and I sit in front of the T.V and watch billy the extormantor. "Slatey how much do you love me?" I think for a moment put my drink down and Shoot the wall sevral times in a heart shape." That much my chibichu" I say putting the gun away. A few minutes later Angel Naps on my chest. "Guys shut up so she can sleep" I whisper. "Sleep tight my lovable chibichu" I whisper grabing her hand and kissing the sides of her muzzle.

Angels P.O.V

I totally forgot about Amy My mom dad and Everyone else. All i need is my Slate and Thats it. My Slate the Hedgehog The one and only who will be there for me at all times. BOOOOOOMMMMMM A Black figure grabs me and runs. "SLATE HELP ME!" I yell he wakes up and runs after us.

Slates P.O.V

"DROP HER!" I yell running next to the guy. He ties her to a tree and takes off a mask. its Shadow. "SHOUD OF KNOWN" I yell. He holds a gun up to angels head. "Angel" "Sla-BANG" 'NO Angel Why.' I think "YOuve wasted enough time." Shadow says. My fur turns red and A flame bounds to my arm. A red Arua appers around me and my quills fling up, Then my blue eyes turn yellow. "DIE" Iyell dashing after Shadow.

"SHADOW *sniff* heartless bitch. oh was that out lud

Slate: IMA BUST HIS HEAD OPEN.

Me : DO IT SLATE HERE TAKE AN AK-47

Slate: OKAY!

Me: Nevermind

Slate:Awwww

Angel's ghost: GUYS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD.

Me and Slate: AHHH GHOST!

Angel's Ghost: -.- Im surrounded by idots

me and Slate: HEY

Angels's ghost :SAVE ME ALREDY!

Slate:OKAY OKAY SHEES

Me: SHE HAS A KNIFE RUN!


	3. Chapter 3

I Dash at shadow. Punch after punch I cant hit him. I have Flames trailing my fists as I go. BAM. I get hit in the head. I'm out cold.

2 days later.

I wake up in the hospital by angel. She is hurt bad. Damn. I start singing. "So baby don't worry you are my only. You want be lonely. Even if the sky is falling down." I sing and I grab her hand from my hospital bed. I cry. My tears fall on her ungloved hand. Her mother bursts in and yells at me. "I KNEW IT YOU SHOT HER DIDNT YOU!" She yells. I get up and show her the cast on my arm. "I can't even grab my gun!" I yell back. I turn around and hug Angels body with my one arm and a stray tear falls on her. "Angel grab your halo Gods getting another Angel." I say kissing her. "Say hi to Jesus for me chibichu." I whisper in her ear. (Sorry if you're Jewish.) I walk out of the room and buy a soda.

In side Angels mind. Thinking about something that I will not name

"SLATE!" I yell. I snap out of it. I can hear Slate talking singing my mom everything. I walk around in my mind all I see is...Slate eating drinking kissing me. Christmas was tomorrow. I have to get out of here.

Christmas day Slate's P.O.V

I surround Angel's bed with gifts and notes and I sit there. "Wake up Angel please." I say. I see her eyes open." Angel is it you?" I ask getting close to her. "Huh? Who are you?" She asks. Oh no AMNESIA. I pick her up and carry her to my house.

1 hour later

Sonic walks in and I tell him how Angel lost her memory. "Thank god she is alive." I say. "IM GONNA KILL SHADOW!" I yell I run out the door with my 9mm in hand.

3 hours later

I find Shadow and point my 9mm at his head. He turns around kicks it out of my hand and punches me in the gut. "AHHHURG!" I yell clenching my gut. "I-If only-only I was stronger. IF ONLY I WAS STRONGER!" I yell punching the ground. I start to turn a golden color and my eyes turn red. "NOW LETS PLAY!" I yell dashing at him.

2 minutes later

Blood shoots everywhere Shadow falls to the ground. I grab him by the neck and throw him against a rock. I grab my 9mm and it transforms into an AK-47. I shoot him in the head. He is dead. I think I turn back to normal. I walk home.

2 days later.

No sign of Angel getting her memory back. She found out my name but doesn't act like she loves me. "Angel can I talk to you.? I say she found out her name is Angel. "Yea Slate?" She says sitting next to me. I pull her closer to me. She blushes. "Slate that's a bit to close don't you think?" She says. I look in her eyes and get even closer. "S-Slate what are you do-MNGF!" She gets muffled by me kissing her deeply. I break the kiss and look deep in her eyes. She kisses me back. But with tongue. "MMMMMM" We moan as our tongues dance with each other. We break the kiss breathing heavily. "Angel I love you!" I say. "Me to Slate I love you." She says back and I kiss her once. We say "I love you." At the same time. She rests her head on my chest and we fall asleep on the couch. Sonic takes pictures. I am going to kill him.

Slate:YAY ANGEL LOVES ME!

Angel: WELL OF COURSE SLATEY *Kiss*

Slate:And Chibichu great acting.

Angel: Thanks Slatey. * Blush*


	4. Chapter 4

"Slate! Uhhhh there is some one at the door." Angel says calling for me. I walk down and Angel stands behind me. "May I help you?" I ask. "We are apart of F.E.D.S and we need a Mr. Slate Hedgehog for various reasons." They say. I look around and grab a lamp and say. " This is Slate Hedgehog." I say. I cant help but fall to the ground laughing. "HAH HAH HA CAN YOU EVEN THINK!" I hold my side I get up and get all serous. I pull out my gun. " Ill give you 15 seconds to get off my front porch or your ass is gonna be pulling you on a LEESH!" The guys back up and run." Basterds" I say holdstering my gun and kissing Angel deeply. "mmmm...Darling dont you with we were married?" She asks. "Yea but were only 17! Dont worry your my only." I say grabing her hand. I pull her on the couch and cuddle up to her. She rolls me over with her on top. " Wanna play rough huh? Okay FINE!" I say playfully. I roll on the floor and start tickling her. " HA HE HE HA HA SLATE HEA HAHA STOP!" She yells. I stop and split second after I stop I kiss her deeply. "Slate. I love you." She says. "Me to darling. me to. " I say

2 Weeks Later.

Angel and I are camping. "Slatey could sing for me?" She asks doing a puppy face."Gladly." I say I go into the tent and come ut with a martin 360 gutair. I tune it up and start playing it.

**"Say You Like Me"**

She's the girl that no one ever knows.  
>And I say hi, but she's too shy to say hello.<br>She's just waiting for that one to take her hand  
>And shake her up.<br>I bet I could.

I wish my heart was always on her mind.  
>'Cause she's on mine like all day, all the time.<br>Forget me not, forget me now.  
>I've come too far to turn around.<br>I'm here tonight.

'Cause I'm never going down,  
>I'm never giving up.<br>I'm never gonna leave,  
>So put your hands up.<br>If you like me,  
>Then say you like me.<br>I'm never going down,  
>I'm never giving up.<br>I'm never gonna leave,  
>So put your hands up.<br>If you like me,  
>Then say you like me.<p>

Whoa, oh, oh, oh.  
>Whoa, oh, oh, oh.<br>Whoa, oh, oh, oh.  
>Whoa, oh, oh, oh.<p>

She's the girl that no one ever knows.  
>Works a double just to buy her clothes.<br>Nicotine and faded dreams,  
>Baby, just believe<br>There's no one else like me.

'Cause I'm never going down,  
>I'm never giving up.<br>I'm never gonna leave,  
>So put your hands up.<br>If you like me,  
>Then say you like me.<br>I'm never going down,  
>I'm never giving up.<br>I'm never gonna leave,  
>So put your hands up.<br>If you like me,  
>Then say you like me.<p>

Whoa, oh, oh, oh.  
>Whoa, oh, oh, oh.<br>Whoa, oh, oh, oh.  
>Whoa, oh, oh, oh.<p>

It's time to fall into my arms.  
>'Cause I've been waiting for too long.<br>You're an angel,  
>Grab your halo,<br>And lets fly tonight.

'Cause I'm never going down,  
>I'm never giving up.<br>I'm never gonna leave,  
>So put your hands up.<br>If you like me,  
>Then say you like me.<p>

'Cause I'm never going down,  
>I'm never giving up.<br>I'm never gonna leave,  
>So put your hands up.<br>If you like me,  
>Then say you like me.<br>I'm never going down,  
>I'm never giving up.<br>I'm never gonna leave,  
>So put your hands up.<br>If you like me,  
>Then say you like me.<p>

Whoa, oh, oh, oh.  
>Whoa, oh, oh, oh.<br>Whoa, oh, oh, oh.  
>Whoa, oh, oh, oh.<p>

Just say you like me.

" Slate I like you." She says cuddleing up to me. "Me to." I say then we hear in the bushes. I get up and look behind it and there is a huge black bear. I gasp and push angel in side the tent. I pull out my pocket kinfe and flip it. Angel opens the flap and looks at me. "RRRWWWAAA" I hear I throw the knife in that direction. I pull out my gun and shoot in the same area. I walk over and kick the body." I sit there next to the fire staring at it. Then I here a fait "Slate?" I jump up and then a Purple hedgehog walks out of the tree. "ah shit AH SHIT!" I yell. "Slate what are you doing here. " "I SHOULD BE ASKING THAT! YOU BROKE ME LIKE A GEMIANI!" I yell "Slate I miss you okay I want you back." She says I grab that notebook THat I threw away. I didnt really I faked it. "SEE THIS FUCK YOU!" I yell. Then Angel comes out yelling. "AY AY AY AY AY YA" Then she kicks the purple hedghogs face. She runs off crying. I say. "HOLY CRAP!" I sit there dumbstruck then Angel pushes me down. She pounces on top of me and pins me. She licks her lips and rips off my shirt. "Uhhh Chibichu? What you doing?" I ask. "Just wait." She says. She leads kisses down my chest. " Chibichu I cant I'm not married." I say. She gets up. "Awww okay." She kisses my muzzle I kiss her on the lips We go in our tent and cuddle in the same sleeping bag. "I cuddle up to her.

I kiss her then say. "UnLovable? NAH! Your tottaly lovable. Cause I love you. Chibichu." I say Me and Angel fall asleep witch the thought to be most unlovable person on the earth.

THE END


End file.
